


Bend Heaven (And Raise Hell)

by Mellaaaa



Series: When Demons Come Out To Play [1]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa
Summary: Grayson never wore sunglasses indoors. Ever...
Relationships: Randolph Bell & Grayson Betournay, Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Series: When Demons Come Out To Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809391
Kudos: 13





	Bend Heaven (And Raise Hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/gifts), [Redsgae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsgae/gifts).



_** There is no more desperate a creature, than a human being on the verge of losing love.  ** _

_** ~Atticus ** _

“Morning, Dr. B!” Grayson calls from the end of the hallway, running to catch up to “The Best Boss EVER.” Bell furrowed his eyebrow as he unlocked the door to his office. The kid was wearing sunglasses... indoors. 

“Grayson, why are you wearing sunglasses?” The younger man’s hand wandered to said glasses, and pushed them further up his nose. 

“Channeling my inner Tony Stark, you know? Maybe I could be the next Iron Man,” he replied hastily. Bell narrowed his eyes at his former assistant, but said nothing as he walked into his office.

“I don’t get your generation these days,” he mused while closing the door gently. 

Grayson’s voice came from the other side of the door, “It’s called Fash-Hun!” Rolling his eyes affectionately, he shook his head as he watched Grayson sprint down the halls of the hospital.

Placing his messenger bag on his desk, he sat on the seat behind it and leaned back as he remembered his encounter with Grayson. It was odd, to say the least. The kid could be an idiot when he wanted to be, but he knew better than that. Bell also knew that Grayson did not wear sunglasses indoors. 

(“It’s considered bad luck to wear sunglasses indoors!” He once told Bell. 

The older man informed his-mentee?- that such a superstition did not exist. The kid shrugged and walked along sipping his iced charcoal latte. He shook his head fondly.

Millennials.)

A soft knock pulled Bell out of his thoughts as the door creaked open slowly. He was met with a smiling face and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. It was physically impossible (in his mind of course). 

“Hey,” Kit greeted gently while moving to sit on the desk in front of him. Smiling at her softly, Bell takes her left hand in his and kisses the palm of her hand gently. He gazes the glittering diamond adoring her left finger, the engagement ring his mother once owned. It was the only thing left of her he had. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks and extends her right arms in order to run her fingers through his hair. Bell continues to stare at her hand, twirling Kit’s engagement ring around her finger. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Bell nods his head in response.

“Yeah, I know. I just- I’m just thinking about Grayson,” he finally tells her. 

“Do we need to call off the wedding?” Kit snarks back. Bell looks at her in amusement and shakes his head slightly at her attempt at humor. “Want to tell me anything more?” 

“Maybe when we get home. There’s really nothing to tell,” and Kit nods her head in understanding. Standing up from her perch, she pulls Bell up from his chair as well. 

Wrapping her arms firmly around his torso, she leans up slightly to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I have to go,” she tells him as she glances down at her watch, “we’ve got a 76 year old in need of a hip replacement.” She slips out of his embrace and makes her way to the door. 

“Love you,” he calls out as she walks out of the office. Turning around to face him, she smiles softly. 

“Love you too.”

* * *

Eight hours later, Bell found himself sprawled out on the couch in his office as he waited for Kit to finish up her final surgery of the night. Rubbing his face tiredly, Bell let his eyes slip close and within minutes, he fell unconscious. 

He awoke to Kit crouched in front of him, shaking him awake.

“Ready to go home?” She whispered. He nodded and got up from his spot on the couch, stretching as he stood up. Bell walked over to his desk to grab his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Kit looked back at him curiously. “Did not being a jacket?” Bell just shook his head no.

Walking over to her, he intertwined their fingers and they both walked out of the office and to the staff parking lot. 

“I’m worried about Grayson,” Kit started as Bell started the car. Bell looked at her in shock but motioned her to continue her thought. “I saw him take off his sunglasses while working on his desk.” Her fiancé looked at her in confusion. 

“What were you doing on Cain and Kim’s floor?” Kit crosses her arms and shrugged. 

“I had to talk to Cain about one of my patients with certain complications and I needed his approval in order to perform the surgery,” she clarified for him. Bell nods his head and turns his eyes back to the road. 

“But, um... he had a black eye.” If Bell was a cartoon character, his eyes would have popped out of his sockets. He wasn’t but he it was a damn good impression of it. “Randolph, his eye was nearly swollen shut. He put the sunglasses back on the moment he saw me.” Bell inhaled sharply.

“That explains his behavior from this morning. The fidgeting hands, the sunglasses, all of it! Kit...” His fiancée looks over at him. “Do you... do you think his parents beat him?” Kit’s eyes widened in realization. 

“It’s possible. I mean, I don’t think he would try to literally beat himself up. He lives with his parents as well. As much as I hate to say it, it’s not unlikely.” Resting her temple against the cool window, Kit closed her eyes for the rest of the ride, a fruitless attempt to get an abused Grayson out of her mind. 

As they pulled up into their newly purchased house, Bell sighed deeply and parked the car. Kit looks at him in concern and kisses his temple softly before getting out of the car. 

“Are you coming?” She asks from outside. There is a pregnant pause before Bell responds. 

“I think I’m gonna buy us some dinner,” he tells her as he starts the car up again. “Any requests?” Kit shook her head. 

“Whatever you choose will be fine. Drive safe.” With that, she disappears into the house.

Pulling up to your former assistant’s house where he lived with his parents was a little weird... to say the least. It was a gorgeous estate, Bell wouldn’t deny that. He feared that whatever happened inside wouldn’t be as pretty compared to what was going outside. 

Taking a deep breath, Bell stepped out of the car and made his way to the door.  
  


* * *

“Useless piece of shit!” The belt cracked against Grayson’s bare back. Blisters started to appear and he was numb. Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out, Grayson tasted iron. The stinging pain was an oddly welcome sensation compared to the harsh belt buckle colliding with the tender skin of his back. 

Bent over one of the couch’s armrest, Grayson’s lanky form quivers at the assault. 

“I paid for your college tuition and you decide to become a man’s coffee boy?” Zip shouts, his belt coming in contact with Grayson with each word. “You’re the reason your mother decided to run off with another man, you know?” His father throws the belt on the ground and grabs a fistful of Grayson’s hair instead. 

Zip drags his son into the bathroom and slams his head into the sink for good measure. Pulling him upright, he pushes his son into the bathtub. 

“On your back right now,” he orders and Grayson scrambles to comply. “Cross you arms over chest,” he says once Grayson settles himself onto his very blistered back. Grayson obliges once again and allows a single tear to escape his eye. He glances over at Grayson to see his head underneath the bathtub faucet and gums in approval. 

“You know I would never kill my own son,” Zip started as he pulled out a thin cloth from the bottom of the sink. Grayson’s eyes widened in panic and he barely kept his fingers from shaking. “But that doesn’t meant I can’t make you feel what it feels like to die by my hands.” He finished as he gingerly places the cloth on Grayson’s face. 

“Ever wondered what it feels like to drown?”

Just as Bell raises his hand to ring the doorbell, he realizes that the door itself was open a crack. Which was also very odd since Grayson himself was very paranoid. Something was off. Way off... 

Slowly opening the door fully, Bell stepped into the house to be greeted by the faint sound of rushing water. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked towards the noise and as he walked closer he felt his heart stop. 

Grayson. Shit.

* * *

Turning the water on, it comes out gushing onto the cloth as Zip holds Grayson down by the shoulders. His son attempts to break the hold he has the rushing water onto the cloth gives him the illusion of drowning. 

Grayson could feel his lungs collapse and the adrenaline leave his body. His legs had given up trying to kick his way out and his entire body nearly goes limp. All seems nearly peaceful, save for Grayson’s muffled screams. Zip holds him down mercilessly, his grip loosening on Grayson ever so slightly once he realizes Grayson is no longer fighting back.

Footsteps could be heard just outside the bathroom door and Zip whips his head around to come face to face with the famous Randolph Bell. Releasing his hold on Grayson’s shoulders, he stands up to face his intruder. 

Now that he wasn’t being pinned, Grayson sits up with a loud gasp and pulls the washcloth from his face and tossing it away quickly. Bell’s eyes widen at Grayson’s state but levels his gaze to Zip. 

“Who the hell let you in here?” Zip snarled, fists curled up at his sides. Bell’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline at the man’s aggression. For a guy that was torturing his son mere seconds ago, he was rather cocky. 

“Your front door was still open. So technically, you did,” Bell bit back, a scowl on his face. Zip growled at him, baring his teeth. Bell rolled his eyes in response. “Why are we growling?” He asked sarcastically before sucker punching Zip right in the jaw. 

The man crumbles to the floor, holding his jaw tenderly as Bell steps over him and gently lifts Grayson out of the tub. 

“Alright kid, I’m bailing you outta here.” Grayson can only nod limply in response. The kid inhales sharply as Bell’s hand accidentally brushes one of the blisters Zip’s belt left on his back. Bell swallows his gasp as he tries to avoid any of the wounded areas of his back and guides him out of the door. 

“Here,” Bell tells him while taking his suit jacket off to cover him up. Grayson smiles gratefully as he pulls the jacket tighter to his form. Bell throws Grayson’s arm over his shoulder and gently leads him out of the house and into his car. 

Once he’s made sure Grayson had settled into the car comfortably, Bell got into the driver’s seat and sped away from the estate. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Grayson croaks with a faint smile on his face. Bell couldn’t help but smile back as he patted the kid’s knee. 

“I want you to know that you’re always going to be safe with me.” Bell smiles softly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Grayson shakes his head sadly and Bell doesn’t try to push him. “Kid, is it alright if we get some food? I promised Kit I’d get us dinner.” Grayson perked up at the mention of food a nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Lounging in one of Bell’s band shirts (he was such a dork) and boxers, Kit heard the door open and she placed her book down next to her on the couch and got up to greet Bell. 

The Brit’s eyes widened at the sight of a limp Grayson in her fiancé’s arms. 

“Randolph, what the fuck!?” Bell looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Hey, I thought you liked Thai!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


End file.
